Tahirah
by Inwe Amandil
Summary: The Watchful peace has begun, but the races of middle earth are far from united even within themselves, and each has their own burden to bear.Imparticular Lord Elrond of Imladris. Olorin calls upon Tahirah another of the Ainur to help. ElrondOC eventual
1. Prologue

AN: Things you should be aware of before reading this fic:

In this fic Celebrian sails much earlier in around 1300

Tolkein purists please read my author profile for comments about the altering of the timeline and other significant events.

I will only say this once I don't think I can handle it anymore I most unfortunately do not own Lord of the Rings I am only borrowing it –unfortunately- However Tahirah and any other Original as of yet unmentioned characters in this fic are mine.

In case anyone's interested Tahirah is an Egyptian name meaning "pure one"

Please review; as this is my first LOTR fic any comments/help would be much appreciated.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy. 

2064 Third age Imladris Just after the beginning of the watchful peace.

Mithrandir sighed as he looked around him at the beautiful gardens of Imladris or Rivendell as it was often called. He knew the tasks set out before all the Istari was never going to be easy, but to him at the moment his seemed nearly impossible. It was not just the races of men that had problems in middle earth, or the reclusive ents, the suspicious Halflings, or as they were otherwise known Hobbits. No despite all their age, wisdom and the trials of the first age –or perhaps because of them- the discrimination that existed between the different elves was a problem all of its own- One that he didn't have time to deal with.- It was at times like these that he wished most desperately for the presence of Tahirah but he hadn't seen her for more than a millennium.

Tahirah, a name familiar to the elves of middle earth for all of the first born had heard of the princess of the Maiar much beloved by all of the other Ainur, particularly Varda and Manwe. However few had ever laid eyes on her that still resided this side of the sundering seas and even fewer still knew her. To Mithrandir or Olorin as he was called by her she was like an older sister though. Known not for the greatness which many attributed to her name because of the deeds she was known for, but simply for being Tahirah. Often looked up to by others –particularly the elves- as having all the answers those of the Ainur were often all too aware that they didn't have all of them. Only Eru Illuvatar new the full plan for the fate of Arda and his children. Tahirah though had always been close to

Olorin and treated him as a younger brother, being his support particularly when things got too much. For even the Ainur are not perfect.

Tahirah had always said she would listen to him and come if he should call but even he doubted that she would come all the way to Arda just to soothe his fears even though the Valar would undoubtedly allow her to –even be grateful for her help and presence in the troubled times that were to come for middle earth and the work that needed to be done before hand- However as Olorin or Mithrandir as he was called by the elves, heard Thranduil's dulcet tones ringing from the last homely house's great hall he couldn't do anything but hope that maybe Tahirah was listening as he gathered his strength to walk into what was probably only slightly better than facing a rampaging army of orcs with a balrog or two in the mix.

**AN: I know Its short but this is just to give you an idea of what exactly is going on and where I'm going with this I promise that I shall try and make future chapters longer. **


	2. Councils and Callings

Chapter Two: Councils and Callings

2064 Imladris, some weeks later. .

"We have all the darkness of Dol Guldor at our borders, you in your safe little valley home could never understand the sacrifices we have had to make, not that I would expect any understanding from a peredhil such as you." The latest volley from Thranduil echoed throughout the valley. As Elrond opened his mouth to retort Mithrandir stood up and with a bang of his staff on the floor boomed "enough! You have all been acting like the youngest of mortal children, and it is clear we shall accomplish no more today. I suggest a break and we can resume tomorrow." Consent came from all in the room especially a particularly relieved looking Erestor who had been taking notes, and an impatient Glorfindel who would rather be out on the battle field than sitting in a council that was well trying to be diplomatic.

Mithrandir left the hall for the outdoors beyond the valley to hopefully get some peace from all of the bickering that surrounded the valley in a dark cloud. As he wondered just beyond the valleys borders idly wondering about the history of pipeweed and why it was that Elrond refused to keep a stock of it… Marvellous stuff that pipeweed. Mithrandir was suddenly dragged out of his musings about the virtues of pipeweed when he heard a horse approaching. There just 10 meters away stood a proud stallion with a rider cloaked in deep red, (almost burgundy) her hair framed her heart shaped face but because of the hood her features were mostly indistinguishable. "Who enters Imladris's borders?" called Mithrandir. His only reply was a quiet laugh that seemed to be carried away with the wind. "I can't believe it has been so long that you don't recognize me anymore. I should hate to think that all my searching has been for nothing you are not an easy person to find. Nest time perhaps try to be more specific." It couldn't be was the only thought that was going around in Mithrandir's head. "Tahirah?" "No" the voice replied. "It's the ghost of the evil bullfrog come to torment you for his death. Of course it's me did I not say that when you called I would come? Of course to be perfectly truthful I'm not here just to comfort you I have my own things to accomplish as well but no matter that is neither here nor there." For a few moments nothing was said the only sound was Mithrandir's somewhat erratic breathing but suddenly with strength and speed surprising for one who appeared so old Mithrandir leapt forward and grabbed the woman on the great stallion in a large bear hug. "Tahirah!" She laughed again and said I've missed you little brother." And her voice carried both affection and a hint of amusement.

"Perhaps though before we get down to any serious talking you wouldn't mind if I could stop and perhaps have a rest, and a bath. Assuming of course that Lord Elrond doesn't mind. I'm afraid I'm rather in need of one." Indeed up close it was plain to see that her cloak seemed to have collected much dust and dirt from the road no doubt a bath would be welcome. "Of course come no doubt the lord of the valley is already aware of your presence." "oh good" replied Tahirah slightly sarcastically. "I trust they have stopped arguing for the moment?" her companion laughed "last count they were both at opposite ends of the valley with Glorfindel striving to keep it that way." "Glorfindel? I was not aware he was here it will be good to catch up" There was a hint of a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I don't trust that look" Mithrandir eyed her suspiciously. Tahirah immediately molded her face into one of perfect innocence. "look what look" Mithrandir still eyed her suspiciously if anything this statement seemed to make him even more nervous. "It is the same look you had when you pushed me into that creek 1800 years ago. "You slipped" exclaimed his companion in mock outrage. "I would surely never do such a disgraceful thing." She continued on as they began to walk down towards the last homely house her steed in tow. In the distance they could see a greeting party waiting for them Lord Elrond at its head…

**AN: Thankyou to my first reviewer your comments are very much appreciated hopefully this chapter has less grammatical errors. To anyone else reading this please please please review any support would be most helpful. **


End file.
